


Mirror, mirror

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Series: Flowers (poetry in English) [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: Please read with caution.Sonnet about life and suffering.
Series: Flowers (poetry in English) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085174
Kudos: 1





	Mirror, mirror

In the mirror, there's this pallid face  
\- Gaunt features, tired eyes, chapped lips -  
Staring at me with extreme attention  
\- The head held high, a proud chin, a surly look

It's not what you call a beautiful face,  
The skin is too taut, chalky, exhausted,  
About to break, to tear itself apart -  
Red patches cover some of the neck. 

"Fight" the walls whisper, "Fight and smile".  
"Fight" the wind yells, and the children yell too.  
But sometimes you're tired of fighting for yourself. 

It's harder than microwaving take-out,  
No matter what those idiots behind their screens say.  
When you feel yourself dying, it's not pretend.


End file.
